List of Sister, Sister characters
Sister-sister-tia-mowry-2.jpg|Tia Landry Sister-sister-tamera-mowry-2.jpg|Tamera Campbell Ray-sister-sister-30016015-536-400.jpg|Ray Campbell Tumblr m4rbr2vA3V1qba1koo1 500.png|Lisa Landry Tumblr ma7k7kRdX41req4uso1 1280.jpg|Roger Evans Tia-Ty.png|Tyreke Scott RDQyZXFiS2YtZU0x_o_sister-sister---season-5-episode-21-shoeless-3-of-3.jpg| Jordan Bennet Minor characters TJSATSGCOABC.jpg|Tahj Mowry Terri.jpg|Terrence Winningham ImagesCA66O515.jpg|Jimmy Campbell TakeaRidewithme.jpg|Vivica Shaw LittleRay'sfinalepisode.jpg|Little Ray Patriceingold.jpg|Patrice Kid.jpg|Clark Hqdefaultfinale.jpg|Diavian Johnson Mbacker.jpg|Marlon Baker Rhonda.jpg|Rhonda Coley *'Sarah' (Brittany Murphy) – Sarah is Tia and Tamera's best friend, one of a revolving door of friends Tia and Tamera would have during the series—who appears in the first season. She seems to have less trouble than other people in knowing which twin was Tia and which was Tamera as seen in the season one episode "Cheater, Cheater", in which she asks Tia why she was in Tamera's class, when Tamera asked her to take the test for her. The teacher was right behind her, and they get caught. In one episode, she is seen smoking with her friends in her car in "Smoking in the Girl's Room". After Season 2, Sarah isn't seen or mentioned again. *'"Stinky" Steve Peiser' (Victor Togunde) – is the manager of Rocket Burger, the fast food restaurant Tia and Tamera work at during season two and early season three; Steve appears only in the second season, however. Tia and Tamera coin a song that is a play on the song "Whatta Man" by En Vogue and Salt-n-Pepa, that plays on the nickname given to him (behind his back) by Tia and Tamera and other Rocket Burger employees "Stinky Steve". In the episode "Dream Lover" in which that occurred, Tia has a recurring romantic dream about Steve that disturbs her. *'Denise Mondello' (Anna Slotky) – Denise is one of Tia and Tamera's friends who appears in the show's second and third seasons. Denise, like Tia and Tamera, was employed at Rocket Burger. In the season two episode "Single White Teenager" (the characters first appearance in production order, though she appeared in an earlier episode in season two), Denise was paired with Tamera as a science partner while Tia was sick, and later started to dress like Tia and Tamera as well, even claiming she was going to start being called by her middle name of Tonya in order to match theirs, causing panic by Tia and Tamera, only to find out that it was a joke. The character is one of only two recurring characters from the show's ABC run to appear on the show during the show's run on The WB, Dorien Wilson's Terrence Winningham is the other. *'Steve' (Steve Monroe) – Steve is one of the twins' guy friends in the third season, who is depicted as being not very bright and is revealed in the episode "The Tutor" to be a player on Roosevelt High's basketball team. *'Ernie' (Arvie Lowe, Jr.) – Ernie is one of Tia and Tamera's guy friends in the third season, and is revealed to be a drama club member in the episode "Private School". *'Carl Mitushka' (Fred Willard) – Mr. Mitushka is the vice principal of Roosevelt High and the founder of a conservatory for young musicians. In his last two appearances, he tries a bit hard to "be cool" with the students. The character appears in the season three episodes "The Piano Lesson", "The Candidate" and "The Audition". *'Dave Barnes' (David Strickland)- A Security guard at the mall where Lisa works. He is often shown to be slightly incompetent and loses his job in one episode. *'Mike' (Jamil Walker Smith) – Mike is a student at Roosevelt High, seen only during the fourth season, who is also one of the very few male friends Roger is seen to have, presemably as he is most likely in the same year *'Dot' (Senta Moses) - Dot is a friend of Tia and Tamera's during season five. *'Victor Sims' (Richard Lawson) – Victor is one of Ray's friends, who later becomes Lisa's love interest and later her husband in the series finale. Due to the series ending, we will never know if Victor adopted Tia. Richard is the father of Bianca Lawson, who played Rhonda in the third season. *'Steven' (Chad Haywood) – Diavian's boyfriend in season five, who is shown not to be very bright. *'Matthew "Matt" Sullivan' (Tony Carrero) – Matt is Tia and Tamera's birth father. He appeared in one episode as their teacher and they came to his museum. He started talking about Racelle Gavin and they said they knew her, and he showed them a picture of her. Eventually, he figured out that Racelle Gavin was their mother which meant he was their father. But Tamera didn't go for it because he was white and she was mad that he wasn't there for them. But he tried to explain that he was trying to find them. At the end, Tamera was really happy with him. And in the end Matt accidentally took a wacky picture and Lisa said "Matt, you'll fit into this family Special guest appearances Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Season 5 Character Category:Season 6 Character Category:Season 4 Character Category:Season 3 Character Category:Season 2 Character Category:Season 1 Character